Big Time Missing Dad
by UnpredictablyRandomOne
Summary: Katie misses her dad during a school event and big brother Kendall let's her know it's okay to cry. Rated T cause I'm paranoid Please read and review! OneShot


After reading Big Time Misunderstanding, I realized it didn't have enough Kendall and Katie time so this happened. It's really short but I still wanted to post it for those of you who like the relationship between them. Enjoy and please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush and am not making any money out of this.

* * *

Katie knew she would be in trouble once she got home but she didn't want to think about the consequences right now. She knew she had done the right thing by ditching school today, if she had gone it might have ended badly for someone and more trouble for her. For some reason, Anthem Elementary had decided to have a special event for the dads of the students, to get them more involved with the school or something like that. Katie didn't have anything against it but she didn't like it either, it was a stupid event in her opinion.

She stared off into the lake, wondering what the other kids were doing right now and what kind of games they were playing with their dads. She knew she wasn't the only one without a dad but most of those kids had a step dad or uncle that could take their place. Katie had no one. Pulling her legs against her chest, she rested her head on her knees and closed her eyes. Her dad had died when she'd been two so she couldn't remember anything about him. Her brother had been eight and he had a lot of memories of their dad, it wasn't fair.

Katie pulled out a small picture from her pocket and opened her eyes. It had been taken a week before he had passed away, she and her dad were staring at each other with large smiles on their faces, it was as if they knew something that nobody else did. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't remember that day. Her mother and brother talked about him every day, wanting her to know who her father had been but it wasn't the same. There was an emptiness in her heart that grew each time they talked about him, instead of helping her it only made her see what she was missing and it sucked.

There was no way she'd tell her family, though. Katie felt that one of the main reasons they talked about him constantly was because they were afraid to forget him if they stopped. As much as it hurt her, she didn't want to take away their only method of remembering him. It wasn't fair that she was the only one who hadn't gotten the chance to know her father, it really wasn't fair. Bowing her head, she put the picture back in her pocket and quietly cried. Feeling alone and fatherless.

"Katie?" Quickly wiping her eyes, she took a few deep breaths before she turned around to face her brother. He looked worried and relieved at the same time. Katie looked at her watch and realized school was out for both of them and he'd probably been looking for her. Yup, she was definitely going to be in trouble.

"Hey, big brother. Nice day for a walk in the park, right?" She forced a small smile but knew he wasn't buying it. Kendall sat next to her and sighed before giving her his famous _I'm not mad just disappointed_ look. She'd been given that look only three times that she could remember, none of which had been good days.

"The school called, they said you were absent today." He tilted his head. "Is there a reason why you ditched school?" Good old Kendall, wanting to know the reason behind her ditching before he decided how angry to act. Sure, he was known for having a short fuse but most of the times he was fair when delivering his anger. Katie shrugged, not wanting to tell him the real reason why, knowing it might hurt him.

"Does it have anything to do with the dads lunch event?" _Of course he'd know about it_, Katie thought.

"I didn't want to go today, that's it." Kendall shook his head, knowing his sister was lying.

"Come on Katie, I thought you trusted me." Katie felt her heart clench, she did trust her brother but she also knew he would hurt if she told him the truth. The last thing she wanted to do was cause him pain.

"It was a one time thing, I won't ditch anymore, I promise." Kendall scooted over until he sat across from her, watching her intently. Katie could see how much he looked like their dad, another thing she'd missed out on.

"I know you won't and you know you're getting grounded either way but I would still like to know why you did it in the first place." Katie sobbed, beginning to lose control of her feelings. She pushed herself into his arms, feeling the tears stream down her face as he held her close to his chest. She knew he was worried but it was too hard to tell him the truth.

"Katie, please let me in. I want to help you, don't push me away." He whispered into her ear. Katie nodded, knowing he really did want to help but wondered if he'd be able to.

"If I had gone to school, the whole day would have been a constant reminder of what I'm missing. Kendall, I don't have a dad to play with me like the other kids, I would have been standing off to the corner as I watched them all have a good time and it would have hurt." She said between sobs, she felt Kendall tighten his arms around her, reminding her that he was right there with her.

"I don't even remember him, sometimes I get so mad at myself because no matter how hard I try, I can't remember anything about him. I miss him even though I don't remember him."

"It's not your fault, you were just too young. That's why mom and I tell you about him, so you'll know who he was."

"That's just it, I know who Kenneth Knight was but I'll never know who my father was. I don't feel love towards him, he was my dad but I can't love him because all he'll ever be to me, is a stranger. It's not fair, Kendall." She cried once more. Her mom had her memories and two kids, Kendall had_ his_ memories but her, she had nothing but pictures of a stranger.

"Every time you and mom talk about him, I feel left out. It hurts so much hearing you talk about him and knowing I'll never experience that bond you had with dad." Kendall pushed her away so he could look at her face. She was completely broken up about this, this was something he should have noticed.

"Why didn't you tell us how you were feeling? You should have told me, I would have told you it's okay to cry, Katie. As your big brother I'm here to listen and if you just want to cry then I'll offer my shoulder."

"I know that but I also know how much you like talking about him. It's bad enough that I don't remember him, I didn't want you to forget him, too." Kendall gave her another hug, not sure how Katie could have held all of this in.

"We could never forget him, Katie, not even you." Katie looked up at him, obviously confused by his statement. Kendall stood up and held his hand out, helping her to her feet. He pointed towards the lake, where several ducks could be seen swimming around. "Dad loved this lake, he would always bring us here just to relax. Before we were born, mom and dad lived in the heart of the city, always busy with one thing or another and dad wanted something different when mom got pregnant with me." Katie listened intently, having not heard this story before.

"They moved here and by the time I was born, dad had decided this was his favorite spot in town. He thought the lake represented something pure and refreshing." Kendall chuckled. "He was a funny man. Anyway, I didn't like it as much as he did so I would always come up with an excuse not to stay here too long or not come at all. But from the first time he brought you here, it was like you connected to this place in a way I never did. Whenever you started to cry and wouldn't quiet down, dad would bring you here and you'd immediately calm down."

"Once you started walking, this was where you spent most of the time, playing around with dad. You might not remember those moments but you feel the connection you have to this place. That's how I knew you'd be here, this is your spot, yours and dad's." He wrapped his arm around his sister when she gave a slight sniffle.

"I always feel better when I'm here. I don't know why but I feel like this place always manages to cheer me up."

"That's because somehow, you remember always being happy with dad here. So you see, he's not a stranger, you have memories with him that you may not remember with this," Kendall tapped her head. "But you do with this." He pointed to her heart. Katie smiled, knowing he was right.

"I'll talk to mom about toning it down a bit and-"

"No, don't tell her anything we talked about. She's always happiest when she talks about dad, I don't want her to lose that. Promise you won't tell her?"

"Katie, you have to tell her how you feel, it's not good to keep it all bottled up."

"That's why I have my big brother. He's the best big brother in the whole, wide world and he's always there for me, like when I need him to listen so I don't keep things bottled up." Kendall smiled, knowing she was feeling better if she was trying to use flattery to keep him quiet.

"Nice try, kid." He laughed when she gave him her infamous puppy eyes, there was no way he could resist those, especially not when their dad had taught her how to use them to her advantage.

"It won't bother me anymore, I promise. Knowing there's at least one thing I remember about dad even if it's with this, I'm okay." She said while pointing to her heart. Kendall looked at her for a few seconds before shaking his head in amusement.

"I'll make you a deal. If you promise to come to me whenever you're feeling upset about dad or anything, I promise to keep this between us. _But_ you have to give me your word of honor, I know you never break those." Katie bit her lower lip, another trait she'd picked up from their dad. "And I'll help you find more things you have in common with dad."

"Deal. This will be our little secret." Katie sealed the deal by giving him a tight hug which he returned. He kissed the top of her head, glad Katie looked a lot better.

"I love you, big brother." Katie whispered into his shirt. Kendall smiled warmly, knowing she was going to be okay, she did have the best big brother in the whole, wide world after all.

"I love you too, baby sister."

* * *

Like I said, pretty short but to the point. I love Kendall and Katie, they share such a close bond and I love it! Please let me know what you think, thank you!


End file.
